A Heart's Faith
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Living the days as they come since her wife's disappearance, Celica is taking many jobs at the BLADE to survive in New Los Angeles with her friend, Rock. However, what she was told, and what she feels herself remains different. Afraid to know wether it was all a lie, or that the truth was even more painful, she hid her intuition and lived automatically... Until this mission.
1. Thunderstruck

**Author Notes : Greetings. This fanfiction feature a romantic relationship between Cross and Celica. It is written on Celica's point of view, and with my own way of writing; I keep my habits from when I am writing in french, so the dialogues may seem odd at first, but I do not think it will be much of a trouble. In any case... Enjoy your reads ~**

* * *

**Thunderstruck**

* * *

« Found somethin'?

— Part of it... Are there any indigens around?

— Our skell managed to repel the few one around. It is also part of the task, don't sleep on it. »

... Right... Our client tasked us with retrieving his belongings around here, but also to take care of the indigens around... It does not feel right. The indigens are merely surviving here, we should not blame them if we're the cause of their behaviours. Yes, here are the other items our client lost.

Thunder is rumbling... There are no more indigens around, they were all... I called for my teammates

« I have found everything we needed. We can go back. »

As soon as I informed them, they started shouting

« Alright! Tonight, we've got a free meal! I can't believe such a good BLADE agent could have messed up this bad, they even rose the reward when we accepted their job!

— That's some old rusty agent. The monsters weren't even though!

— And now they'll pay us twice what they primarily offered. »

Even their voice seemed stronger than the rain pouring around... I climbed into my skell, as I need to get back to N.L.A as soon as possible... It's dusk already...

Another lightning bolt... Suncath Ravine seems so hostile on a thunderstorm...

...!

« Watch out, I yelled, Boulders are falling ! »

Even without moving an inch, the boulders missed my teammates, crashing close to them... They all rushed to their skell in fear, as a mighty roar could be heard; appearing from behind the natural arches, an enormous flying creature with many leg-like appendages approached us. The interceptors cried, dashing into their skells

« Millepod! We can't take it, let's get out of here! »

The creature's loud roar echoed in the place, and a gigantic beam shone; scorching the land, and aimlessly destroying the place... Some other boulders! I must protect my teammates so they can flee!

« I can stagger it with my blade. I just need to reach for it. »

... The creature sank its fang into my skell's right arm, tearing it apart; I only need to land the hit from my remaining one...

The blade hit. But the creature did not stagger, and even though its chin has been wounded, it grabbed me with its tail... I could see one of my teammates' Skell at range

« Celica! Jump over here! It's no use; you gave us enough time to get out, anyway! »

Evacuating the cockpit, I jumped toward my partner's skell.

The enormous indigen threw my broken skell at us, and growled once again... This creature... When we were fleeing with Rock before entering into New Los Angeles... We briefly saw it: we learned that the BLADE registered it as a potent threat, a Tyrant...

Another landslide now preventing us from easily run away. My partner called me

« I'll need to fly away from here. You'll be able to get out on land. Just run, and don't turn back. »

Without a second thought, I jumped on the ground, and the skell set off.

The creature went after us, and threw needles at us; we couldn't look behind. The only thing that caught back our attention was the creature's growl... A strong, yet shaky cry, as if in pain. A loud noise then was heard; the Millepod was brought down to the ground. A shrilly voice combined with the sound of the downpour

« How nice! And here I was wondering what to catch for dinner! »

Clinging atop the monster's head, a tall and slim woman... Her short and lightly pink hair... The way she clasps over her sword... Even this bright blue gem... Is she

« Celica! We have to run away, come with me before the Millepod eats this crazed woman.

— And what about her? She must be a blade agent-

— We can't rescue her! If she manages to run, it's all good, but we would die helping her! »

His skell caught me into its palm, and we flew away...

This woman... I don't recognise her voice, but her body... The necklace she had...

The interceptors I went with to clear this task invited me to the restaurant, but I refused. Something seems wrong. I asked Rock to wait a little bit before we could share our meal... Something is off, and I know it... Such informations are usually kept by this man, Maurice Chausson... Rock saw that I had something in mind and let me go.

« Is something the matter? asked the grey-suited director

— I want informations about the latest member of Colonel Elma's team.

— ... Oh? This team is no more, which means you're talking about her... Were you not close enough at the time to know about Cross' life ?

— I sure do know about my wife's life. I want to know what happened when she disappeared.

— We lost signal of her mimeosome while she was working for a Nopon Caravan in Sylvalum. Our sources confirmed she lastly went into the mountains. Her Skell was torn apart, and nothing could be found of her at the moment.

— "At the moment." Today, I worked with an interceptor squadron to retrieve someone's belongings. And we were attacked. I wouldn't have been able to survive if not for the help of someone who looked and acted exactly like Cross. »

He smirked lightly hearing these these words, and tried to avoid visual contact, he mumbled something I could hear

« She was in good spirit today, indeed...

— I heard you. My senses are sharp, mister. I want to know what you hide from me. I know my wife isn't dead. I can feel it.

— Then your intuition seem to be as keen as hers... If I tell you the truth, how will you act? The truth might be hard to swallow, and it covers a dangerous off the record topic, here at the BLADE.

— I learned so much from her. And my life was her's up that point. Please. Tell me. »

He calmly explained what was really happening. It was "for my sake as a mourning agent." According to his story, Cross was found in the middle of indigens some days after her disapearance. Her signal was off and it seemed she was damaged, and a virus was growing into her mimeosome. Most of her circuits were corrupted, but the one which was the most damaged was the one to control her stability. She was partially cured into the maintenance center, but...

« We told her her personnality would vanish, and many glitches of her own body would eventually make her unstable. She was yet to become an eventual threat for our city, as the damages were irreversible. Thanks to Colonel Elma's support, she was offered contact into her exile. Important members of the BLADE have to keep an eye on her, and sometime meet her at her best.

— Mister. Does knowing about this information make me eligible to the task of seeing her?

— If I were not to allow you to do it, you would throw yourself into danger to do so. You already proven your recklessness. Before you do anything concerning this matter, you must wait for us to inform you on her position. I want you to remain discreet.

— Understood. Thanks mister. »

Was it really all there was to it? Only asking him was enough to learn all the truth? How unstable is she supposedly? Today, I learned she was alive. I want to learn the truth. And I want to see her. I wanted to talk about it to Rock, but I disguised it talking about the past. She and he were friend. We were living as a family, it is only natural wanting to see her back home...

The next morning, my skell was found at the western entrance of New Los Angeles. It was still scrapped, but something was there, into the broken arm. It was a branch of Lea Lily. A flower she used to give me whenever I had a tough day, as a joke, and also because I love their pure white colour.


	2. Hopes in the Way

**Hopes in the Way**

* * *

Once again, frustration hit me this morning. Now, days past me by as I do not belong to survive anymore, but with a hope that is unfulfilled. Rock felt it, and wanted to talk to me. I couldn't lie to him, and I was rude enough to tell him I couldn't, even if I do want to talk about it. Ever since then, he worked even more than before, as he understood my secret was being kept within the aministratives' hands.

It often is hard to be honest. Not to lie if the truth were to hurt or to accept the consequences of what we tell. It took a long time being with Cross to learn of her sincerity and to make it a part of me. I believe in her words, as they made me stronger when needed. Being away from her seem to have me forget about something I hold dear... Even this hope, this intuition I had, it had lit up everything that was left cold and dead in a barren place of my mind, and now I feel like this cold breeze, these sour days might make every emotions I refrain burst.

... Someone rang at the door. The silence was torn apart, as the monotonous music of the doorbell called for me. I went through the long way leading to N.L.A.

As daylight burst into my home, I discerned the pale skin and shiny hair of the woman in front of me, accompanied by a tinier young girl. The first one's voice made me instantly emerge from my daydream

« Pretty dark inside here... You don't like a little brightness?

Elma and Lin... They were Cross' superiors when she arrived in New Los Angeles... I tried to collect myself

— I... Usually rest on the late afternoon.

— Did we wake you up? Asked the little one

— No. It's fine... I was only daydreaming.

Elma's gaze was fixated on my expression... She is known for her instinct, and her method know no fault. She handed me a small black box

— Then maybe you were thinking about this. »

I seized the box and did open it as I was told to. Inside lied a terminal indicating something in Sylvalum by the use of a purple dot. Elma proceeded in her explainations

« This purple spot is Cross' terminal. She is always holding it close to her. We are here to talk to you about your new mission... Will you allow us inside? »

Then, at least, some hope still survives... I guided them to the living room.

... It's true I made coffee for the days to come. The place smells strongly of it

« If you want something, I offered, just ask.

— Only if you allow us to stay a little more. Elma's voice was always that soothing...

— I do not really mind... These days were so slow... I can not deny wanting someone's company. »

Around the table, we talked about this mission I was being asked to accomplish. Pathfinders would lead me to Cross' location, as she should not move before the day after. It seems she moves fast, and many deliveries were not taken care of because we were always too late on the spot. Lin told me her terminal is always off when her personality switches.

... Her personality... I wanted to know what was happening with it... I asked Lin, and she made me swear I would not be grossed out by what she was about to say. I noded with confidence

« When her personality switches, it is always the same personality that takes control. The BLADE calls it "Joker." She becomes very passionate about anything, she starts talking funny with her hands doing strange motions and mimics. Also, she is still able to communicate as her former self, but she doesn't appear decent at all. Cross was honest, but she doesn't care about the outcome of what she says, almost as if driven by her impulse, and maybe something subconscious. »

...Even though I had trouble imagining it, it did not seem to be something I could be grossed out by... Lin took another donut I put on the table. And I could see a sharp light brighten Elma's eyes

« Now, onto the gory stuff. I like donuts; you like donuts; she likes donuts... Basically, it feels normal for us to like sweet stuff. But when it comes to Joker, what she likes eating are bugs. She's always gnawing, roasting, frying insectoids appendages... Even some whole insectoids if they are tiny! And when she eats those... It looks like she likes to see us being disturbed. I always have trouble keeping myself collected, when she deliberately let some blood drip from her mouth... »

I asked her to calm down so she could focus on something else. Eating insectoids... Elma wondered

« Is something funny with Lin's disgust? You just cracked a smile.

— I did? It was not because of her reaction. I just remembered Cross saying how tasty some miran insectoids looked. And the way Lin depicted it was exactly the way we were imagining eating a raw Thallus... »

Lin looked at me with fear and disgust in the eyes, not being able to control it at all. Elma laughed seeing the situation and pursued

« In any case, if you can find her before her personality switches, be sure to leave after it did. We always kept our cool with it, because we are asked to do a report on her behaviour. She is aware of it, and it looks like her second personality is willing to help us with it. When you will be heading toward Sylvalum, we will ask you to focus on some questions for your report. The Pathfinders hired to bring you there are from a special unite, able to locate her easily, and also to protect you if things go the wrong way. »

We talked... A lot... Reminiscences from the past, but also of other things currently happening... Every time, I was seeing myself talk as Cross did... My feelings were ignited, and I saw tomorrow as an absolute day: I wanted it to come. I wanted the night to come, and the sun to instantly rise... Even during dinner with Rock, he saw that. He looked happy, because I also was... At least, I could not only imagine what my hopes are, as I only have to reach for them, and to embrace them.


	3. Lone Illness

**Lone Ilness**

* * *

... Sylvalum is approaching. Riding my skell, I follow the instructions I am given.

I must be aware of her current situation. I must learn how her side personality is acting today. I have to know if something threatening to our next missions. She has to tell me how she is doing, and what she previously did... Another endless list of tasks. Some looking suspicious, as I can feel another will behind it...

« Don't worry about the big list, a pathfinder explained, No one could complete it anyway. Try to fill as many as you can. And run if Joker is acting funny. »

... Running away from Cross... I don't want that... I am not afraid, and I am sure she hasn't forgotten me, even if it's this "Joker" they are talking about.

Using a guiding light adapted from the Nopon's Follow Ball, we wandered into Sylvalum, avoiding as many indigens as we could... The signal is coming from under Xanadu Overlook, deep into Lake Ciel. There came a time when avoiding Indigens was not possible anymore. The Pathfinder killed the Vivohasts and the Tersqual which attacked us... They didn't ask me to participate... Who is pulling the strings behind this operation?

We approached the place we were looking for. Vivohasts' appendages could be found near the place... The Pathfinders told me it indicated where she was hiding, and took their distance, leaving me alone to approach a sort of cavity dug into the mountain.

I slowly approached a campfire lying at the end of the cave and waited near it. No noise, aside from, the fire could be heard. The place feels so cold, and I had to lean even closer to the fire to feel it... The place is so damp and overgrown in moss... Also, the smell of something rotten... Does she really have to live in such a sordid place?...

« ... Celica ? »

This voice! Where is she?

« Cross? It is truly me. Where are you?

— So... you learnt about me... »

Moving a bush aside, she appeared, covered in mud, and stained by the moss she wore as a sleeping bag. Her hair appears even pinkier than it used to, and the rugs she wear are covered of the same mud stains that soil her short and messy haircut... We both looked at each other with unfathomable sadness... She circled around her campfire and sat at the opposite of where I was.

She gasped, trying to talk first

« I... How did you know about me?

— You saved me, along with a team of interceptors. It was in Noctilum. Well... It was your other personality... Maybe your memories of her doing don't remain with you?

— She is impulsive... She may have acted without even thinking she saved someone. My memories and hers are the same. I only remember about the Millepod she hunted. »

The way she talks, the way she sighs... I feel like she is apologizing at each word, each sentence...

« You don't have to be afraid, I blurted, I am here because I wanted to see you again. And I am not afraid of you, nor disgusted, or whatever you may think.

— That... I never acted this way, before. I only feel sorry when you are here... Having left you alone, left you dealing with your own life... I know you are unhappy in your current life...

— I know you are alive. Of course, it feels like I don't know everything about what the BLADE wants me to do, but seeing you fills me with hope... By the way, I brought you some gift. »

I opened the bag I was carrying, and seized a box of donuts I bought before hoping into my skell

« Here, help yourself. I thought you may like it. »

... She looked afraid of the box I hopenned right in front of her. I started asking some of the questions I had to ask her, always trying to revive this side of her I know.

... She is a kind person. She is honest, and she defends an ideal made of unity, free of hatred. She likes simple things; sweet food, cheap jokes, peoples' smiles... She likes history about pretty much anything: she told me many fairy tales she learnt after her amnesia. She is at her best when people trust her. She always pushes everyone to loose their guard when she is around. I love being with her, because I can always trust her. And I am also confident in her when I think about that second personality. Most of all... She craves for kindness.

We slightly went astray from only talking about what I needed to fill my report. She opened up herself a little, and I know I can reach for her. Her eyes focused on the last donut at some point...

« Go for it, I offered, you might not get to eat that food before long...

— It is the last one, and you bought them... You should take it.

— I can also buy them when I get home. Stuff yourself with it, before I leave. »

I encouraged her, as she shyly and clumsily took the donut. She ate it as fast as possible, as if to not feel any regret crawling up her back... She looked at her hands, still covered in sugar, wanting to lick all of it, but refraining herself from doing so in front of me...

« Go on, I told her, I would do the same. Besides, you know I never had anything against you eating like that... »

And so she did. Her ears grew red, and she tried to avoid my sight afterwards... She whispered something that echoed in the cave

« In the end, I am truly weak. I wanted not to let my emotions flow, but here I am, wanting even more... Celica... Can you possibly... Hug me?

— Why would you ask?

— That's what Lin did at first, but we grew apart... In the end, I only end up answering questions, and I ended up afraid of you because of the way life went for me... With no love from anyone, with no one to talk to, with no though instead of surv- »

There. If you think you need to justify yourself wanting a hug from me, you are wrong. I could feel her body twitch after I embraced her, but she let loose in the end, and shyly hugged my back... After some time I could sense her spin growing tense. She apologized

« Hey... I am sorry. But she also wants to come out.

— It's nothing. I hope to see you again. Rest well. »

Still holding my embrace, I could feel sparks flowing into her spine. I wanted to hold her as much as I could... I want to see if she also accepts my love. Everything in her body relaxed and started to pulse softly... I greeted her

« You don't mind I love you. Do you? »

Her hands crawled up my back, as she pushed my shoulders, and showed me her face. Only a part of her expression had changed. In a matter of seconds, she yelled

« Do I?! And you? Am I still the one you love? Aren't I a monster? Some kind of Joker?! »

She glared at me. I didn't look away. I trust her.

Her grip on my shoulders tightened. She slugged me on the moss... I could feel dirt in my hair, and her body, now pining mine onto this dirty ground and making sure I couldn't move an inch. She asked a second time

« Do you mind me loving you?

— I always shared this feeling with you. How do you want me to show you how I feel ? »

I know she understands what I am saying. Elma and Lin told me: she understands, even if she is abrupt. I made up my mind before coming here; if this "Joker" becomes wild, I'd let her. I trust she is no different from Cross. I believe Cross and her are the same person.

She tried to scare me many times. She tried to appear violent, but she never did hit me. She pulled my hair, but she ended up only putting my head somewhere less dirty. I know it is the proof. She leaned over me, her face being specially close to mine. She hesitated, I saw it. She groaned, understanding she just lost

« You cocky cutie. Now I can't back down.

— You can always, but you don't want to.

— You'll be the first I'll ask before doing anything. Think you can take me on?

— It's been a while, right? I'm glad to see you again. »

... And I am glad to give you what you were deprived of. I am glad to love you, and to see you can't forget what we shared.

In the end, it appears no one had ever remained this long with her. But I only felt it being short hours... The pathfinders were even surprised to see me emerging from the cave... I tried removing the dirt, the moss and everything that got stuck to me in there. She helped me, of course, but my teammates thought I fought against my beloved...


	4. X Virus

**X Virus**

* * *

At the very moment I reached New Los Angeles, the pathfinders fled. I was left alone, at the entrance of the West Gate... It's already so late... Rock told me everything would be fine... I cannot park my skell right now. I was asked into the maintenance center... I have to take medical exams.

« Oh. You're here. Come with me. »

I followed Eleonora into the maintenance center... All these maintenance pods intended for mimeosome...

« Excuse me, I requested, I may need a complete exam.

— Hmm? Why so? »

She glanced at me, as I pointed how dirty my clothes had gotten. She grinned

« You let her take advantage of your kind and peaceful nature, did you?

— If that is how you see things, I did. But I believe in her, and I knew she couldn't arm me.

— I do not blame you. It shows her memories and the way she feels about you are intact. How did she act, then? Have you noticed anything different?

— When her second personality took over, I believe I saw her insecurities. Of course she was acting abruptly, but she cared. The way she acted was exactly the way she would ask if we would still belive in her. She thinks of herself as a monster, and so her personality matches her definition. But she is still her.

— I see... »

Eleonora hummed a song, as we approached a larger part of the complex. She told me it was there that human took care of biological injuries... I never went here, though. She explained that telling me only unconscious xenoforms were brought here, and nothing was told to them about their treatment. She even joked about a memory-eraser device...

I had to take many different tests. First, she tried to find something that could have been laid onto my skin. I took a blood test, and ultimately, I had to sleep here for the night... She told me someone went to spend time with Rock... This feels so strange... She said that at the time she couldn't tell me about why she did those tests, nor what the results are looking after...

I woke up at the same place I slept. They gave me a change of clothes, as my own clothes are being cleaned... Once I woke up, I went outside by myself, as no one would come. I do feel hungry... My terminal isn't with me... What time is...

The sun is setting. I slept until twilight. But, did I really sleep for only one day? I went looking for Eleonora at the BLADE console. She was not here either, and the person who worked as her replacement told me she is at the BLADE Tower... I told her my name, and it looks like I am expected here as soon as possible.

Finally reaching the BlLADE Tower, I found Elma waiting for me. She reassured me

« Don't worry about the tests. You simply woke up at the wrong time, but there is nothing dire with your results. Now, follow me. »

We went into the hallway, then the elevator...She waited before pushing its button

« Before we get there, she explained, I have to tell you something: Cross is considered a guinea pig instead of a prey because of me. I also tried many times to get the authorisation to let you know about your wife's situation. In the end, you learnt because I told Chausson you would find out by yourself.

— A guinea pig?... »

She pressed the button swiftly, and pursued

« She is a mimeosome. The virus she contracted in Sylvalum appears to corrupt her files and her body's structure. Not that she is about to externally transform, but we believe she might become "human" at the end of the process. Though it will be different from that.

— Human?! What do you mean? »

The elevator's door opened, and we were greeted by Eleonora and Vandham. Elma informed them she just told me about Cross' situation.

Vandham formally apologized for hiding the truth. He said he hated lying to hide something meaningful. It appears they were afraid of me going alone to find her as soon as my intuition would tell me Cross was still alive. Eleonora approached me, with two terminals in hand.

« Now, I can tell you about your tests. As Elma explained you, Cross appears to become a biological being. We already extracted various data from... Sordid tests on unusable mimeosomes... And nothing could lead us to the changes we found in Cross' body. Now, your results and the modification in her body allow us to imagine her body is becoming similar to your race, which is almost no different as the human race. »

Reading the results of "X Virus" on both mimeosomes and Cross' body, something caught my attention

« She was exiled, I pointed, is she still considered as "eventual threat", when nothing seems to change in a body's structure?

— When we reached that conclusion, she was already expelled. Also, as I said, we experimented the modification on broken bodies. When we sent Lin the first time, we had to destroy the virus. What Cross is carrying is able to merge with technology, and is developing over the main body. We expect Joker to take control over this body by the end of the process... »

I wanted to protest, but Vandham stopped me before I did

« Don't get us wrong. We have high expectations for Cross' future; she might be the bridge to a new society for us, plain cyborgs... But we cannot let even a portion of our already miniature-sized humanity run rampant with a side-self unable to restrict itself to common rules in our society.

— But Cross isn't harmful to anyone, I protested, is she?!

— Cross is special, Celica... She never punched a single soul here in N.L.A, she always chose another path than the tragic one we all agreed to proceed with. Yet, she understands everything. Not a single soul in N.L.A can claim being as pure as her beliefs. People would become mad, if that kind of information were to leak. We're not philosophers, and we are not safe, rather, we'll never be... »

... We all stopped our quarrel. As silence was now the only speaker, I tried to understand the situation, rather than opposing myself to it... Cross might have been volunteer to this experiment. Becoming human is something the BLADE was aiming for from the beginning of their "Exodus Project", or at least, it was in everyone's mind. I understand Vandham's point of view... And if humanity were to claim back its own body, mankind would expand over Mira...

« Still, Elma explained, Cross' virus can expand only on sentient machines. We want to see her transformation through, as it is far too late to turn back, and so from the very beginning. The more days passes, the less mimeosomes there are. Humanity is bound to disappear the moment we won't be able to defend ourselves. We already found solutions about our renewable resources; now, we need an answer that would confirm there is a future. Celica, as of now, she is our only hope. And the BLADE is protecting her, not only as a guinea pig, but most of all, as a Savior. »

* * *

**Author Notes : Being locked inside home is absolutely horrible. I don't have any time for most of what I am usually doing, especially writing. Until I finally get back to school, with no more of my homeworks to take care of, this fanfiction is "suspended" : maybe I'll get some time to write at some point, but with my other projects, this one ends up to be the one I want "to write the least", not that it pains me, but that the others are too enoyable to write to compare. Moreover, I cleaned the game recently, and found out something that broke my story: I need to think about another plot before writing it again, because of them "J-bodies" or whatever the fandom is calling it. Until next time, I hope you enjoy your reads!**


	5. Ether War

**Ether War**

* * *

« Celica here. I am approaching Sylvalum's reefs.

— ... Some other teams need help on the Delusian Summit, the commander groaned, take care of you out there; we don't know what we're after, but we know it isn't a light threat. »

Delusian Summit... Flying over the colonies built on the Ganglion's ruins, I met with another team, also a part of the Delusian Battlefield... The atmosphere is so dense... All this energy flowing... And we have to fight against this invisible terror; indigens are losing their minds, and violence is slowly spreading beyond Sylvalum's coasts...

My teammates from N.L.A cut a path through a swarm of massive Jacul... Even taking down their leader would not make them backtrack... It is the same scenario all over the continent, this thick ether flow changes the indigens' behaviours... Yet, it appears the Mechanoid relics – Xe-Dom, Oc-Serv and Fal-swo – are fighting against the indigens' forces... Months have passed since we started to beware this mist...

Month have passed since my dearest one disappeared from my sight, and even after seeing her, her terminal ceased to transmit its signal.

And now, we fight against this new threat; our weapon industry is focused on destroying Ether particles, making our foes burst in the process... Violence is the only thing that still guide us here, and all faith in our upcoming lives seem to fade away... A mutation of this Ether flow was the very thing that took away my darling, and everyone believed in an eventual miracle which could have been our doom...

Another Indigen goes down by my hands. We act as the guardians of a planet locked up at war. Still, are we really able to call ourselves "Saviors"? My mind drowns, and my emotions, my feelings, my heart; all of them are clouded by darkness. The trigger I pull on is led by the hand of a mere puppet, clinging to its survival.

« Watch out! Celica! Look back! »

... Another shot in the dark. Meaninglessly killing yet another foe that lost its mind. This war has us lost. Am I really aware of that? If so... Why am I still fighting? Is this answer – survive – enough? Another part of the summit goes down in the outrage, and the commander's voice reached to all of us

« Every area has been cleared off. Everyone, take your breath until we locate the real deal. »

... Ended. The violence shut itself for a moment... My head hurts, and I cannot leave the Skell due to the Ether Mist... I just need to rest...

« Celica, don't wither away! We need to watch over each other if an indigen were to come up!

— Let her rest then! Take her place and quit whining. You heard the big shot? She's not able to stand whatever is happening here, and you don't want to lose her, do you?!

— Yessir. »

... These voices... I am sorry, being a burden. I am sorry, wanting to feel something again. I can't help my feelings, but I can't fight back the waves pushing me astray from my own mind... Wither away... How nice would it be?

I could hear their weapon firing, while they all scream orders I cannot decipher... What is this language we can only hear when we're at war? What are the screams of pain if you don't understand them, or does it have a sense if you don't recognize their meaning?

« Celica ! »

In an instant, maybe my mind understood I was falling, but this soon stopped. My Skell was crushed away on a staggering border of the reefs. I soon felt gravity taking me onto the land again.

The aftershock sparked something anew in my mind. I was lying on the ground, and my Skell was damaged. Both legs were torn apart, nowhere to be found. One of its arms was defective, but I could still heave up to gaze upon the barren sea road. Was I given a chance, surviving here, among the indigens' corpses? I could still lit my reactor up... Once more, the commander's voice could be heard

« Everyone, we found out what was sucking all the planet's Ether! Head to Sylvalum's South-... Wait! What is that! Everyone, stay on guard! »

The atmosphere once more thickened. My sight visor was covered by a dense mist... Spores? I could hear a loud noise; the trees around us were bursting, releasing everything they had accumulated until now... Is the planet... Dying? The commander ordered us to wait until the spores settle to engage in another mass attack. I landed on a cliff further.

« Commander, I called him, what happened with my team?

— They survived. One of them had their Skell broken, but the energy mist didn't affect them. You may check up your own. It seems the danger is still far from being in our grasp. »

... I can get out of here? Slowly crawling out the cockpit holding my breath, I decided to take my frist, deep one... Nothing. The spores were too dense to be inhaled... Are those Sylalum's failsafe?

... No legs... This one will not be able to fight anywhere but in the air... Even its main hand is gone... Basically, my Skell will be unable to do anything here, and the spores are way too thick to try venturing until I reach a colony... I have to inform the unit on ground, though...

... Slowly, the spores settled, and with them the day broke through; the beach filled with frail light, as the Ether Mist crawled its way out of the ground... Soon, it will soon cover the entir-

A tall and slim figure walked toward me. Approaching me with care, the dim light partly covering her, I could only see a shard of her face, of a kind smile... She stood here, silently, while both tension and confusion ran through my skin. For a moment, I forgot about the mist, the indigen, the battle... Had I lost hope? I cannot fathom the truth, nor could I raise my voice to the foolish mirage in front of me... I did really, at some point, lost hope in seeing her again...

She gently approached me and embraced me in her arms... I whimpered, snuggling up to her

« You're warm... »

Pain, fears, loneliness... When she disappeared, everything went out for me. I was an empty husk. I was empty, because at this point, I lost faith in seeing her again... Once more, I blubbered, begging for her

« Tell me everything is alright. Don't tell me I'll be separated from you. It hurt, seeing you, and realizing what I've been until now...

— ... »

No words... I want to hear them. I want to hear the words which will dissipate the nightmare I've been living... It was not her voice that echoed interrupting us

« Everyone. I want EVERYONE who is able to fight to urge themselves on the Noctilucent Sphere! The nemesis is sucking in another bunch of Ether! »

I walked back, out of this place I want to call hope. Only to discover that the largest tree had bloomed into a gigantic flower, which's fluids are now oozing and dripping all over the southern part of the region... A mighty presence could be sensed there...

« I will stay for you. »

Her voice. It was as if she took hold of my hand, and prompted me to be strong before what was coming; a battle we started for our survival, but that we're now doing for our homeland.

* * *

**Author Notes : And now, into the backup story. I tried to create an ellipse up to the point you just read, because I trust it has no meaning to force a chapter entirely focused on things like Cross' disappearance or Celica's mourning over it... Even the part of the Ether flow controlling the Indigens! I am sure that all of this has been suficiently explained here, and so we are jumping onto this chapter, and the two others that follows. At the moment I am writing these notes, I intend to write as much as possible, but I have some mood swings which could interrupt me at any moments... Still, the next thing I want to write is the next chapter of this fanfiction, so I hope I will be able to clear this whole fanfiction before even switching to another personnal project, and submit it the following week. Until then, enjoy your reads ~**


	6. Fatality

**Fatality**

* * *

Boarding the skell, I did as Cross told me; we had to reach a colony for support. I asked her what happened with her, but she told me to wait. Still... Her pinkish hair grew quite a lot... Even becoming messier, her bang covering one of her eyes... She is still wearing the same clothes as I always saw her with; that very same model I used to wear... No damage were found on it, and it was sparkling, almost as if she never lived into the wild... Still... How did her hair manage to grow? Was she retrieved and offered another mimeosome?

Our broken Skell landed on the landing platform. The reactors were burning up, and so we could not land without crashing... Both of us went out the cockpit, as bewilderment struck the engineers approaching. They didn't say a word, and we went asking for another Skell in order to fight.

Ether filled the air. The colony's leader told us to fly as fast as possible toward the Noctilucent Flower, and to avoid using the flight mode due to a risk of overcharging our Skells. Before we depart, we received the latest communications on the fight

« It is a enourmos creature. Shaped like a dragon, but with only the bones remaining. It manipulates both Ether and Gravity, and its tail's stab have already annihilated the first forces to come into the fight; if your Skell is destroyed and you are still alive, jump out of the flower, at all cost. Also, many creatures are sprouting around it, visigels as far as we know. »

... With this, I glanced at Cross, who was gazing at the flower over our head... She muttered

« If this goes on... They will come...

— What do you mean? I asked

— This monster is sucking the planet's energy dry. But it was always there, it was not able to do what it is currently doing because something would end up stopping it... We must see what is happening there. We seem unable to do something, but if this goes on... The planet will defend itself. »

With that, she urged me to hop on the Skell we will share...

Once airborne, we rallied up with other teams who were fighting the beast from afar while some other agents were acting as decoys... We followed the commander's orders as we were also equipped with a Zenith Canon

« Now! Unleash the fire on this... Beast! »

A gigantic beam of light then exploded, crashing the recently bloomed flower... The agents on ground managed to escape in extremis, and we pursued the discharge on the summit of the collapsing flower. A wide dust storm spread at the flower's root...

In the distance, I could see multiples light, hovering in the air, growing closer... From the main cockpit, Cross wondered

« They are here... Still approaching... Our attack wasn't enough... Celica, I'll be taking the lead here. »

She called the commander, who instantly recognized her voice, but urged him to give her the command to contact everyone. Her insistence convinced the commander, and so her voice spread in our terminal

« To every fighting unit! This fight is far from ended! Please! Escape the dust storm! »

People remained airborne without moving... After a short moment looking at everyone's reaction, Cross called once more

« Please! This monster is not dead! We must evacuate the smoke screen! Or else- »

A booming sound rose from the silence... A gigantic beam emerged from the depth of de smokescreen, the commander's voice called everyone as Cross started to move as fast as possible

« Shove yourself off there! I gave her the right to talk! Do you think I'd give some rotten advices?! Get out of THAT place, NOW! »

Many other Skells were scorched by the dark beam, annihilating everything it encounters... I urged Cross

« It's coming our way!

— Way too fast... Hang in there... »

So close, it burns... We managed to escape it... I alerted Cross

« My cockpit is melting! Can you hear me?! Cross! »

Everything melt at once... Gravity is taking me down... the black alloy is dissolving, as I can now see the sky, the Ether flowing from the whole place... Soon enough, gravity ceased pulling me down, as I was carried by the Skell's hands. Cross voice called for me

« Are you alright?! I'll go on the battlefield, stay safe. »

The Skell brought me to teh colony we departed off, atop a building... Pain flared up into my limbs, as I could see the Skell we were sharing going toward the dust storm alone, the second cockpit being the only thing missing on it...

Soon enough, the dust cleared off, and the creature was once again in sight; it appears we destroyed its dorsal spikes, but nothing else... Even from the distance, I could still see Cross going to this giant calamity... And I was left here, unable to stand...

A shout. Non-human, something terrible and that I know for sure have heard once... On the battlefield appeared a second giant with grey scales and wings illuminated with bright yellow feathers. This second beast attacked the former, pinning it on the ground... My almost burnt terminal transmitted broken orders

« ...'t come clos... try shooting; this batl... On ground! »

The transmission was shut down. Even the cockpit couldn't protect the terminal from such a close death ray... Many skells were landing far from the battle, and the only one remaining airborne was Cross' who gave the instructions just now... Are they... Waiting?

Fiercely, the battle between the two giants went on. The gray one crushed many of the former foe's bones, but seemed to be at loss... An astounding explosion emanated from the two creature, but a screech from the one clad in light absolutely tore the sound into the valley... Ether started to flow even faster...

The black-hole-like explosion dissipated, as we discovered the bone drake impaled the grey Ultrafauna with its tail which broke and was now pinning the creature of light's corpse into the fluid that came out the gigantic flower... Up this moment, I saw many of the skells turning into their on-ground vehicle mode, charging at the beast.

I could hear someone's footsteps coming near me. A man with dark hair and a deep voice explained what was happening

« This woman knew all along that the Telethia would not be able to fight against Yggralith... Now, she is leading everyone into this fight, but in the end... only her will make a difference...

— What do you mean?

— Unlike all these skells and mims... Cross is an organic lifeform, living thanks to the planet, thanks to its Ether... She is the only one who will be able to really damage Yggralith, as its recovery spikes are now destroyed... »

I could see, even from the distance, the many weapon of each agents' skells releasing their most terrible attacks, pulling the damaged creature back so many times, with its limbs breaking in a loud noise one after the other... The man pursued, starting to leave

« Was Mira a world protected by a god, or a god facing its destiny all along? Humanity can now be reborn... Thanks to her... »

A beam of sharp light reverberated in the valley, absorbing the Ether around, and becoming significantly brighter. Another powerful sound burst, while the beast tumbled in the water.

...

The battle now ended. Ether particles that filled the air started te deplete, and my limbs recovered assimilating it. Every BLADE agent remained in place, beholding the one person who was standing, out of their Skell, the one who slew the beast... Even limping, I was able to reach for her before anyone else could even move. Slowly reaching for Cross, faltering onto the strange water which covered the battlefield. My legs recovered progressively, and were completely healed up when I was right in front of her.

Reaching a little closer, she smiled.

« I'm home. »

The place where we belong...


	7. Brighter Days

**Brighter Skies**

* * *

... The giant crimson flower, blooming atop the world. Ether slowly claiming back its rights, as it travels across the tree's roots. Cross brought me here once again... Nostalgia... I called for her

« Are you still worried for them?

— Telethia is immortal... I know they'll be back once the Ether flux will be fixed... »

Cross' life began anew thanks to the planet, thanks to its Ether, and thanks to the power she was bestowed upon by both. How long has it been? How many years since everything changed in this world... The day the Ether War began, and how humanity has been able to rise up once again... Definitely, nostalgia. Is that what will always strike us, drifters in the universe, who found their place here on Mira?

... Our home. Looking at this scenery, knowing that everything will be fine, that we are now able to coexist with the planet's species and race, that a future shines upon us... Thanks to our hard work, and that hope we had from the very beginning... There she is, our saviour... A beautiful lady with a kind heart, someone whose philosophy changed the way we leave today... Uh?

I couldn't refrain a light laughter, which woke Cross up. My hand covering my mouth could not hide me from what I was doing... With a slighty sleepy expression, filled with curiosity, she asked

« Is there something on my face?

— Almost, I started to chuckle once more, your hair. You have some white tips now.

— More?! Do you have a mirror? I did not know some more had grown...

— I don't have any mirror... Besides, those are the same white strands as they always were... »

... I sighed and my laughter fade away... Cross was now looking at me with worried eyes... I explained myself

« I was reminiscing. Everything. From the beginning. After everything I have seen or lived... It seemed so weird, so peaceful being here with you... For a moment, I saw you as we met, and becoming older as you are...

— I am? Older? You are three years older than me!

— Yes. And I am glad to have you walking these same steps... »

She seemed to flinch for a moment, realizing what my mind was messing me with... She poked one of my ears, and added

« And I am glad knowing you will always be my guiding light. »

Years have passed. It is true. But our heart never loosened. Her smile expressed the same gratitude, the same honesty, and even the grip of her hand was always so full of hope...

... The wind blows, even gentlier than usual, but its breeze always seem so cold... My terminal did the same as me, and shivered. I took the call. It is from Rock

« Celica, Rock's voice implored, The childs are all gone, but there is once again this one's parents who cannot come right now! What should I do?!

— Calm down Rock. It will be easier for him. I will tell Cross we are on our way, but don't expect us before one our two hours. Do we have to keep him at home today?

— ... Okay? They will not come until tomorrow morning! Do I have to order something?!

— Take something simple, and do not tell him what you will be hesitating over. Remember that he likes sweet things, though. »

... I ended the call at the moment Rock seemed to agonize over this new responsibility... Cross snickered

« Once again?! Are you sure Lin does not leave her kid with us on purpose?

— She does. Obviously, so she can work on another of these project... Fast Travel Device, was it?

— "In a flash, escape a tragic fall in Oblivia and find yourself in the middle of a Potamus' quarrel!"... Or so she tried to sell it, but she needs to work on her advertisement... With the new generation, the BLADE is now entering another part of the process of human preservation. »

The X-Virus, as we formerly called it, was a way for the planet to limit the Ether directed toward The Everqueen, the creature which reforged Mira. Soon enough, every BLADE agent was secretly infected, but they did not have the many drawbacks Cross had survived to. Only she was the one whose personality changed, or did it?

« Cross, I wondered, Do you think Rock will order an insectoid meal?

— No way. Everyone would be grossed out looking at those. Only a survival tactician would sink their teeth in those!

— So you are a professional at surviving into the wild?

— I have not said those were bad. Honestly, it has a nice texture, and it becomes really crispy once the shell is burnt! Well... Of course, you need to loosen your fears before anything else...

— Joker... It was how they called you, but in the end, both solitude and fear were the one which created this armor. When they found you among the Indigens, you were traumatized, you felt weak, and your mimeosome couldn't prevent this part of you to express itself... »

Embarrassment bloomed on her face, as she wryly smiled, she took a deep breath

« And now, I am a teacher for all these young hybrid, to this second generation who still have to learn how to separate itself from their mimeosome's restrictions. A generation which's logic is not based on survival, but on hope...

— Incidentally, you teach adults and old people how to accept these feelings they discover.

— Those are special sessions. I mainly work with the children; philosophy is an important part of my job, though. »

We both laughed at our heart content.

A soft, distant cry was heard from a tree branch. A single, bright colored feather fell in front of us. Cross picked it up, and smiled, inviting me with confidence

« And now... Let us spread our own wings! »

* * *

**Author Notes : And so this last chapter ends. It was a pleasure for me to write it, even though I had a hard time modifying my ecology and ethnical-oriented former project... I could have done it that way if I had really wanted; I know fiction can bend reality to one's will, but aside from what I need to get my story begin, I do not intend to overwrite the game's scenario... So we went through many different settings, and I tried to make every single one of them harmonize with the other. The ellipse I made at one chapter can feel a bit strange at first, but I am glad you could still manage to keep until these very last words and thanks to you. Nonetheless, I enjoyed modifying the story, and time was the only thing that prevented me from writing three little chapters... I really hope you enjoyed reading through, and now, until we meet again... Enjoy your reads ~**


End file.
